Abused
by Perdedor721
Summary: Hey guys... IT'S FINISHED!... yeah... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

by: Katie and Jocelyn Disclaimer: We don't own the Ducks. Duh! We do, however, own Edna and Tom. A/N: Okay, this does get pretty violent, but that doesn't mean we are like that. Promise! I was inspired to write this while listening to the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Anyhow, enjoy the story and please be gentle with the reviews. Thanks! ~Katie~  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"You filthy, rotten, little piece of shit!" Edna screamed running through the house after Connie.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!" Edna caught up with her and grabbed her by the hair. Connie fell off balance and Edna drug her to the living room by her hair. She shoved her into the wall and Connie felt warm blood trickle down her forehead. Edna grabbed Connie's arm and spun her around. As she spun her, Connie's shoulder popped out of the socket. She screamed in pain, but Edna didn't stop. She punched her in the face seven times. Connie was bleeding all over the place. Edna picked her up and set her on her feet. She grabbed both arms and shook Connie as she screamed about how she was good for nothing for about five minutes. Then, she grabbed Connie's hair again and drug her to the bathroom. She picked a belt up off the floor and whipped Connie's back like forty times. Then, she grabbed Connie's hand and threw her into her bedroom. Connie limped over to her bed crying and bleeding. She buried her face in the pillow and cried herself to sleep, praying for the day that her dad realized that her injuries weren't from hockey. "Hello? Space Cadet..." Julie said as she snapped her fingers right in Connie's ear.  
  
"Huh?" Connie was almost startled to find herself in the mess hall. Guy was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder and Julie and Adam were sitting on the other side of the table.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to go to the mall later," Julie said looking a little concerned. She wasn't the only one. Everybody seemed a little worried.  
  
"Connie, are you okay?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Um, sure. the mall sounds great," she said trying to smile. "I'll be right back," Connie said running out of the mess hall. She ran all the way back to her dorm and began to cry into the bedspread. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Connie, are you okay?" came Guy's voice. "Can I come in?" She walked over and unlocked the door. When he saw her, he knew she'd been crying. "Oh my God, what's wrong?" She let him wrap her up in his arms and she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Nothing really. I just. I just had. kind of a. flashback," she said trying to find the words to describe this incredibly vivid memory.  
  
"About your mom?" he asked.  
  
"No, about Edna, my evil stepmonster," she said.  
  
"Oh." he trailed, unsure of what to say. Connie's cell phone rang and they both jumped. Guy let go of her and she pulled the phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey hun," came her dad's voice.  
  
"Hey dad," she said. "What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd come home this weekend. I miss you. It gets lonely living all alone." Connie sighed. She felt a little guilty about leaving her dad. She thought it was her fault he was alone. Her mother had died giving birth to her and now Edna was in prison. The least she could do was go and visit the father who's life she had ruined.  
  
"Alright, I'll come over Friday night and leave Saturday night. sound good?"  
  
"Okay, hun. I'll see ya later. Love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Connie hung up the phone and looked up at Guy. "I gotta go home tomorrow night."  
  
"Okay. but how will I survive without you?" Guy joked.  
  
"I'm sure you'll live," she said smiling.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back to the mess hall," he said taking her hand. They walked back to the mess hall and Connie had almost completely forgotten about her flashback. Keyword being 'almost.' A/N: Hey!! Wasn't that great? Yea Katie wrote that and I loved it. Yea... keep reading and you must review ... DO IT NOW!!!! ~Agent M~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do we really need to tell you we don't the ducks?  
A/N: YAY!! I finally started writing at the end of this chapter. I'm so  
excited I actually typed. Anyway I came up with the shitty Title and SUMMARY. yea!! go Joc!! Anyway Katie wrote all but like the last paragraph. Which i wrote. anyway yea bye. ~Agent M~ P.S. We aren't just freaks. One of  
our closest friends was abused and yea.  
* * *  
Saturday Night  
"Hello?" Connie answered her the phone in the kitchen.  
"Hey. you coming home soon?" came Guy's voice.  
"Sure, but I need a ride. Remember my car's in the shop."  
"Oh yeah. when do you want me to pick you up?"  
"What time is it now?"  
"7:30."  
"Pick me up at 8:30?"  
"You got it, baby. love you."  
"I love you, too. Bye," she said hanging up phone just as her dad, Tom, stumbled through door. She could tell right away that he was drunk and he also looked pissed. He hobbled to Connie.  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"Guy," she answered timidly. She was really frightened. She had never seen her father like this.  
"Who's Guy?" he asked even though he had known about their relationship since it began.  
"My b-boyfriend," she stuttered. She was scared stiff.  
"Boyfriend? You're only sixteen! You're too young to have a boyfriend, you little whore," he said. He punched her in the face so hard that she fell onto her butt. She got back up and ran for the door, but he caught her by the hair. She fell off balance and he drug her into the living room by the hair. He shoved her into the wall and she felt warm blood trickle down her forehead. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. As he did so, he popped Connie's shoulder out of its socket. Connie screamed in pain, but Tom didn't stop. He proceeded to punch her in the face six more times. Then he took his belt off, turned Connie around and pinned her against the wall, and whipped her back about forty one times. He spun her around again. Even though, during all of this, Connie was fighting as hard as she could, it was no use. He was too strong for her. He wrapped his hands around her neck and began to strangle her. She reached for the vase on the mantle. She couldn't quite reach it. She stretched her fingers further. further. and. she closed her eyes as she grabbed the vase and smashed it over her dad's head. He let go of her immediately and, as she slid down the wall crying, she didn't hear the door open. Guy walked in and looked in horror at the scene in front of him. He bounded over to Connie and wrapped his arms around her. She screamed and tried to bat him away.  
"Shh. calm down. it's okay. It's just me, Connie. It's just Guy," he cooed. She relaxed in his arms and sobbed onto his shoulder. He tried to calm down and make sense of the scene before him. Her dad was out cold on the floor, Connie looked absolutely awful, and there was blood and broken lamps and vases everywhere. "Connie," he said. She looked up at him. There was a blood all over her forehead and there were bruises all over her face. "Can. can you tell me what happened?" Connie proceeded to tell him everything that had happened since she had hung up with him. "Jesus, sick fucking bastard." He and Connie were now on their feet and he looked down at Tom with a hate and rage that he knew all too well. It was the same feeling he'd had when he found out what Edna had been doing to her when Connie was only eight years old. He was so sick with rage that he had to turn away.  
"Let's call the police," Connie said grabbing the phone.  
* * *  
Later that night  
  
Guy walked down the long hallway to Connie's hospital room. He pulled up a chair beside her bed. "Hey," he said quietly.  
"Hey," she said smiling.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like shit to be truthful," Connie moaned. Guy grabbed Connie's hand. She smiled and Guy loved it when she smiled at him. She leaned over to kiss him. His soft lips caressed hers and she pulled away as a pain shot throught her like a dagger. She groaned and laid flat on the bed taking the weight off of her shoulder and easing the pain.  
"Are you alright?" Guy asked gently placing a hand on Connie's shoulder. She winced and he pulled his hand away quickly. "Sorry."  
"It's okay," Connie groaned. A/N: Yeah, I really hope you liked it! Like Joc said before, we aren't just obsessed with like abuse or anything. One of our close friends was abused, and yeah... so please don't write to us and tell us that we're awful people for writing something like this. If you don't like it then don't read it because things like this DO happen!Anyway, for those of you who do like it, please R&R. Thanks! ~Katie~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey!! I wrote in this chapter. SCORE!!! Yup so allright.... hope you enjoy the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! *gets on knees* please!! *cries* please.*whines* I'll be your best friend. lol. *coughs and gets back in chair* allright. so review. ~Joc~  
A month later  
  
Connie strolled out of the courtroom, Guy at her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "You did great today," Guy leaned over to whisper in her ear. Connie's eyes became glazed.  
"Yeah... putting my father... my father... in jail." She leaned onto Guy who wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she softly sobbed into his shirt.  
"At least he can't ever hurt you again," Guy said trying to think of anything to make Connie feel better.  
"I know," she sobbed. Guy grabbed her hand and led her out to the car. They crawled into Guy's Cavalier LS. Connie leaned her head back in the seat. She felt oddly good about putting her father away, but terrible that she finally succeeded in ruining her father's life. The look on his face when the judge had sentenced him had been heartbreaking, but Connie knew she did the right thing. Like Guy had said, he couldn't ever hurt her again. Guy smiled as he shoved he keys into the ignition. Connie weakly smiled as he peeled out of the parking lot. About a half-hour later they pulled into Eden Hall.  
* * *  
That Night  
"What do you wanna do now?" Guy asked Connie as he grabbed the remote and turned off the movie they had been watching. Connie smiled innocently as she rolled on top of Guy. She lightly pecked him on the lips. He put his hands behind Connie's head and pulled her in closer. They shared a long passionate kiss. Connie pulled at Guy's shirt. He stopped her.  
"Wait... Connie. You're hurt and upset right now and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Connie rolled off of Guy and sat up. He sat up and grabbed her hands. "Talk to me, Connie. Please just let me help you get through this. I know it's tough, but you don't have to face it alone. I'm here for you."  
"What am I gonna do Guy? Where am I gonna go? I'll be put in freaking foster care or something and have to move away. I might never see you again," she said bawling.  
"Shh... don't say that. You won't have to move. Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out, I promise." Guy sighed and draped an arm around Connie's shoulder. She put her head on Guy's chest and softly cried. He ran his fingers through her hair. Julie wandered in with Adam. They sat down on Julie's bed.  
"Hey," Julie murmured. Connie looked up and told them about the trial.  
"I don't know what to do... I can't imagine leaving the ducks. What if my foster parents don't want me to play hockey and I've gotta leave Eden Hall." Tears rolled down her face.  
"Connie, I told you not to worry. Everything's going to be alright," Guy cooed brushing the hair out of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly they rocked.  
"How long was your dad sentenced to jail?" Adam asked speaking for the first time that night.  
"About 23 years," Guy said seeing that Connie obviously didn't want to talk about her father.  
"Um... I could talk to my parents... maybe they could... adopt you," Adam suggested. "But then again, I don't even like them, so why would you?"  
Connie smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
Julie elbowed Adam. "Well there's always my parents..." Julie said. "They didn't seem to hate you," Julie said laughing.  
"Thanks Jules," Connie said.  
"Well I'd offer, but umm... it'd be a little weird to date my foster sister." Guy smiled and kissed Connie's head.  
"Then it's settled," Julie said. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "I'll call my mom and ask her first thing tomorrow." A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I know Joc already begged but... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ok... I'm done now... hope you enjoyed the chapter...thanks Pheonix Feathers because we were seriously considering not posting... ok... yeah. ~Katie~ 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. It's finally over. Emma- Thank you sooo much for the idea! We only changed it a wee bit. Sorry it took soooo long to get the ending, but neither of us would get off our lazy asses to type it. It's ten years later...obviously... Connie and Guy broke up somewhere in there, but they stayed friends. They work at the same place too (coincidence... I think not) Um.. yeah, so Connie married some drunken prick and... just read and review! ~Katie~  
  
10 years down the road...  
"Connie? What the hell?" Sean yelled, slamming the empty beer can down on the counter. "Where the fuck is my dinner?" Connie looked up at her husband.  
"I got tied up at work," Connie replied, throwing her bag down on a nearby chair.  
"Yea right it's that fucking Germaine guy. You fucking hoe!"  
"I don't need this Sean. I'm tired. Just make some Ramen noodles or something," she kicked her shoes off and ran up the stairs.  
"Get your ass down here," he screamed, sprinting up the stairs after her. Her grabbed her arm and spun her around making her fall down the stairs. She crawled over toward the door, but Sean stood in her way. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? Gonna go cry to Germaine?"  
Somebody was knocking at the door. Sean turned around. "Who is it?"  
"Um, Connie forgot something at work." Connie heard Guy say from the other side of the door.  
"Guy?" she asked weakly. "Guy, please help me," she called, desperately.  
"Cons? You okay in there?" Sean turned around and smacked Connie in the face.  
"Shut up!" he hissed.  
"Guy, help!" she yelled, ducking from Sean's fist. Guy threw the door open and stepped between Connie and Sean. Connie backed up against the wall.  
"Connie, are you okay?" Guy asked, touching Connie's arm lightly.  
"You son of a bitch," Sean grabbed Guy's shoulder, spinning him around. He punched Guy's face. Guy flew back and slumped down the wall, landing beside Connie. He dabbed his split lip with the sleeve of his shirt. He pulled himself up, using the wall for support.  
"Bastard," Guy mumbled. He kicked Sean's feet out from under him and leaned over Sean punching him in the face twice. "Don't you ever come neat Connie or me again," Guy spat. He punched Sean one more times before rolling off Sean and wiping his lip again.  
He scooped Connie up off the ground and wrapped an arm around her protectively. "It's okay now," Guy whispered in her ear and led her out to the car. Connie smiled weakly as she climbed into the car.  
'My knight in shining armor' she thought as Guy sped off into the night.  
  
A/N.: Hey!! Hope you liked the last chapter. It's sadly over and such. Thank you Emma for your genius idea we kinda changed it, but all in all it was a great idea. Please review!! *whines and then doesn't* Yeah ~joc~ 


End file.
